


In the Night

by imnotachimera



Series: In the Dark of the Night [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotachimera/pseuds/imnotachimera
Summary: One night, a Dark King appeared and offered me his hand, his heart, and his kingdom.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromic7sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/gifts).



> It's really odd that I get the urge to write Damirae fics when suffering from writer's block. I can blame Chromic7Sky and her lovely Valentine's Day art . . . and I'm going to do just that XD Your fault and here's two drabbles as one.

The tale begins from within the fabled old Raven; hidden in the dark and neglected corner at the end of the city, stuck within the shadows of the abandoned buildings that were once Lexcorp and WayneCorp, stood the antique bookstore with the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee floating in the air, swaying intimately in a spellbinding dance with the burning dragon’s blood. 

Within the tranquil store, amidst the rows and rows of old forgotten books, with a leather-bound journal nestled safely between her chest and arms, a woman, now solely known as Rae, patiently waits for her beloved. One night, she clearly knows, as she opens to the dictated page of the journal at the exact strike of three, he will materialize from the pirouetting dragon’s blood, bow before her, and offer an outstretched hand, palm up, for her to take.

Of course, she took the offered hand with no hesitation or a second thought, tugging ever so slightly until their bodies touched one another when his hand closed around hers. He would raise the other to the small of her back, pressing her closer into him, and bending ever so slowly to lay a breathtaking kiss on her lips.


End file.
